


The Scorpion and The Farmhand

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Explicit Language, Gen, nothing happens to the child, that underage tag is there because Tyrian makes suggestive comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: What if Oscar met Tyrian while he ran away in Argus?





	The Scorpion and The Farmhand

**Author's Note:**

> The Underage Tag is only there because Tyrian makes very degrading and explicit language  
> nothing actually happens to Oscar

Oscar has been missing for a few days now, and during his time on the street he met a strange man. This man had golden eyes, his long black hair in a braid, and a scorpion tail. At first he was suspicious of this stranger, his aunt always told him to never talk to strangers, but yet there was something inviting about this man. Oscar couldn't put a name to it, perhaps this man was once a family man of sorts? Perhaps everything that went down hill. Tyrian had told him one day that he wasn't always the way he was, he didn't go into too much detail. Oscar wanted to ask about it but the sad look in the older man's eyes kept him quiet.

"Oscar," Tyrian starts one afternoon. They're sitting in a quiet part of a park, far from everyone else. "It can be over, if you want. I can help you, I can help get you away from here and everyone who hates you for things you simply _cannot control._ ” Oscar blinks at the man. "What do you mean?" 

Tyrian, wrapping his tail around "Oscar, I can take you back to your farm. Back to your aunt? You’d never have to think of any of this _ever again_! Live out the rest of your days as a simple farmer and not as _Ozpin._ ” Oscar looks down, he plays with a loose string at the end of his glove. "I...I would like that..." the boy murmurs after a moment. Tyrian jumps from the bench and claps in uncontrolled joy. "Perfect! You get to go home!"

 

Tyrian leans down to Oscar's face "You can't tell anyone about this." Oscar scoots back a bit, not quite used to the man invading his personal space. "Why?" Golden eyes stare into hazel eyes. " _because they'll clip your wings, little bird They'll never let you go."_ he says. Oscar feels wrong about this because he can’t just leave all of them without saying goodbye, and tells Tyrian as much. "But, they wouldn't hesitate to leave you as soon as they could would they? They would wouldn't they? They'll leave you as soon as they deem you useless." Tyrian tilts his head.

 

Oscar's eyes widen. "Y-you’re right. They.. they don’t care about me.” the boy looks down, lost in thought. Tyrian pulls the boy up from the bench curls his tail and shushes him “There, there little bird... it’s okay. _Everything is going to be okay._ ” the other man coos.

 

"Every bird has to leave the nest, looks like its your turn, Now come along, it’s a long way home from here. And we wouldn’t want anyone... stopping us would you?” And he smiles a wide as he can. "Yeah.." Oscar nods slightly.

 

“Perfect! Now, let’s go find your way _back home_.” He steers Oscar with him, keeping him close and complacent. Tyrian guides them away from the secluded part of the park and onto the sidewalk. A pale hand rests on his shoulder, a tail hovers near the back of the younger boy, to others it looks like some odd match family taking a walk, but really it's a subtle sign of imprisonment, Play things close to the chest. Tyrian steers Oscar away from anyone, speaks to people for him, and reminds him that _this is what you want, remember? You want to get away from this, from them._

 

Little by little, Tyrian is slowly making Oscar completely dependent on the scorpion. They were walking side-by-side on the sidewalk when Oscar lightly tugs on Tyrian's sleeve. 

"Tyrian... I know in the beginning I said I wanted to go home but.. But.. I don't want to leave you." Tyrian, who was probably just _waiting_ for this moment, puts on this false sympathetic front of “But little bird..! Don’t you _want_ to go home?” All while keeping Oscar close and his tail hovering near. Oscar looks up at him. "I-I do! But I don't want to leave you.. What if my aunt doesn't want me back? The team doesn't want me, no one wants me!"

 

“ _Oh Oscar no..!_ Of course you have someone who wants you! You have _me_ and if you really want to you can come with me instead.” All of this with this sickening smile on his face. "You mean it? I can come with you?"  Oscar asks in disbelief. “Why _of course_! You won’t need to worry about anything at all so long as you stay _right by my side_. No more questions, no more fear!” Tyrian exclaims. "Okay.." The man's tail hovers closer.  “ _Perfect_! Now, come along little bird.” His tail is slowly staring to encircle Oscar, as he leads them towards the side streets “Let’s make sure _nothing will come between you and your safety._ ” 

 

Meanwhile RWBY+JNR are combing through the city, frustrated with the situation and slowly turning on themselves because _why are we even doing this? He’s Ozpin!_ Ruby is worried sick Qrow is.. Well.. He didn't take the news very well. Qrow on the other hand doesn’t know whether to be more angry at Oscar or at himself because why, when everything has changed, _does everything still feel the same._ All he has is Ozpin’s cane and all these kids at each other’s throats, and he doesn’t know what to do. 

He needs Ozpin But he isn't here The last memory he has of the man was when he agreed that meeting him was the worst luck of his life, when they find him, Qrow swears he'll do everything he can to be there for the kid and Oz If they ever find find him. 

 

He manages to help Ruby search through the city, still drinking but at least functioning, and is searching with some of the others when he spots a familiar 14-year old across the street and through the crowd. "Oscar...?" Qrow squints at the distant figure. He takes a step and then another but then he stops in his tracks when he sees a familiar tail curl around the boy. Qrow knows that tail more than any person should, _he almost died from the poison of it_ and he immediately breaks into a run and draws his weapon. Tyrian grabs Oscar's hand and expertly moves through the crowd Hoping to lose the hunter.

 

Qrow knows that this monster isn’t above killing civilians to get his way so he doesn’t want to make a scene, but he _has_ to save Oscar. But Tyrian is too nimble and quick and __how is he able to get away so easily when Oscar should be fighting back?__ Qrow wonders if the kid even knows who the guy is,What he's done What he will do. Qrow loses them in the commotion of the crowd and curses and calls the kids because _everyone needs to be on full alert and stick together because Tyrian is in the city and he has Oscar._

 

Meanwhile with Oscar and Tyrian they move to the back of a dark ally Tyrian explains that there are _bad people with weapons that want to take Oscar away_ He tells him that they need to hide and leave. Oscar is scared because _why can’t he just have one thing_ and nervously agrees to help Tyrian and leave the city. "where will we go?" Oscar asks. "Ah, ah I told you _not to worry_ didn’t I, little bird? Don’t you trust me? I promise I’ll take you some where safe you just need to stay quiet and obey. You can do that for me, can’t you dear little Oscar?" Tyrian shushes Oscar. "I...yes... But for how long? Are we going to be okay?" Oscar fidgets. Tyrian continues to reassure him"Don’t worry, it won’t be for long. Just until we get out of the city and You’ll be just fine, I won’t let **anyone** touch you." He runs a hand through the younger boys hair.

 

 

Oscar is worried and afraid and unsure but lets himself get pulled deeper into Tyrian’s control over him, because at least he’s safe and Tyrian promised him that no one was going to hurt him, and even if Tyrian is a little too controlling and holds him a little too tight that it starts to hurt _it’s okay because he wants this Tyrian said that he wants this._

Tyrian said he'll never leave him, Oscar needs him, he won't hurt him like others did, He needs to stay with him. So Oscar lets himself get taken through the side streets of Argus, completely obedient to anything Tyrian asks of him. Meanwhile Qrow and the rest of the team are fanned out, now looking for both Oscar and Tyrian. 

Oscar isn't as confident as he was before, he's unsure if he wants to stay with this man. But, at the same time, he doesn't want to go back to the team, he has nowhere to go. 

He follows Tyrian, but at the same time his thoughts linger back to Ruby, to the team, to Maria, to Qrow, to _Ozpin._ He thinks for a moment _I need this... so why doesn’t it feel like I’m doing the right thing anymore?_

 

_Because it isn't right anymore._ Oscar stops dead in his tracks, ignoring Tyrian’s calls because _it’s him, it’s really Ozpin_ and Oscar replies with “Why?” Tyrian tail curls tightly around his stomach, a heavy hand pulling him close to his chest "Little bird~" Oscar pushes him away, shaking his head, still focusing on the voice in his head "Why? Why isn't this right anymore?" Tyrian looks down at the boy. "What isn't right anymore?" Oscar looks at him straight in the eye, a look somewhere between Oscar's wide eyes and Ozpin's steely gaze. " _This_. _This_ isn't right. _This isn't what he asked of me._ " The older man eyes widen. Ozpin is back. Tyrian realizes he's lost the upper hand, uses this moment to incapacitate Oscar because _even if he won't come willingly he's taking this child to Salem even if he has to drag him there._ Tyrian is furious, he lost his own game, he had him and then he lost him. 

So Tyrian stabs Oscar, beats him until he doesn't have any aura left to defend himself, leaves the handkerchief at the Crew's door as one final taunt before making a break for Argus's walls. They find the bloodied cloth, and everyone's stomach  _ _drops.__ Qrow picks it up His hands shakes He's trembling with either fear or rage Perhaps a combination of both By foot they won't get far, but as a bird? They might catch up to them. He orders the kids to get to the city walls _now_ and takes off with Ozpin's cane and Oscar's cloth in hand - turning into a bird as soon as he get's a steady take off point. The blood is _fresh_ he's racing against time His eyes scanned the crowd for any familiar face, for their missing boy.  _There_ , he spots Tyrian weaving his way through the crowd, carrying Oscar and he just sees _red_ because this bastard took him and hurt him. Qrow dives down He flies around Tyrian head, knocks into it, cawing loudly. 

Tyrian drops Oscar in favor of pulling his weapon because he's no fool he _knows_ there aren't any crows this far north. He manages to hit Qrow out of the air and square into the concrete. Oscar groans weakly "Qrow.." He feels like there's a toxin in his body He feels weak, the world spins. Qrow shape shifted back in his regular form and tries to dive for Oscar, because he can see the wound and it's _turning purple just like his own cut._ He puts pressure on the wound It can't end like this, it wasn't supposed to. "I tried to get away.." Oscar murmurs. Qrow just says "I know kid, I know you did-" but he gets knocked away by Tyrian and Tyrian just smiles and mocks him. Oscar is bleeding out. Tyrian stands over Oscar with his weapon ready. It's a threat If Qrow charges, Tyrian will kill Oz and Oscar. But he also knows that if he doesn't do something **right now** they're dead regardless. He draws his weapon and glares Tyrian down, he just needs to buy enough time for Ruby and the rest of the kids to show up. "Why did you take the kid?" his voice hard and gruff, his hands steady, weapon pointed at the deranged man.

Tyrian just smiles and plays along with him, " _Isn't it obvious Qrow Branwen?_ The Queen simply cannot have this _boy_ running around and ruining her design! No no, she would prefer him _where he cannot do anything else besides scream for his life._ " Tyrian adds. "Also, I didn't _take_ him he came to _me."_ That sets Qrow even more on edge and he takes a step forward _" _What did you say?_ " _he grits his teeth. "I said, he came to me. he practically _threw himself_ on me" Tyrian smiles widely. "You better shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you, you _freak_ " Qrow's beyond pissed now because he can't stomach the idea of Oscar willingly putting himself anywhere near this guy. "You should've seen him! He's an adorable kid." Tyrian coos.

" _I said shut your damn mouth_ " He **_this_** close to beating that smile off his face, consequences be damned. "What I like about him is that he's _obedient._ " Tyrian cackles, Qrow charges with a scream. Tyrian takes him up on the charge and starts to fight Qrow, but it's nothing at all like their previous fight. Qrow isn't thinking straight and Tyrian knows exactly what to say to make him even angrier. "I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of my _toy!!_ " Tyrian yells Qrow pauses for a split second, new rage floods in. " _If you put even one of your slimy fingers on him I swear to Gods I'm going to cut off the rest of your tail_ " Qrow growls. "I already have" He says lowly. Whatever semblance of calm Qrow might have had goes flying right out the window, and all he thinks is _I have to kill him and I have to kill him in a way that hurts._

"You sick _BASTARD_ " qrow screeches, fully submerged in a blind rage, all he can see is red and that man who touched Oscar He swings his weapon, missing every time. Tyrian is taking so much delight in watching Qrow fall apart, landing in both verbal and physical blows. A kick here, and accompanying it with "You know, he was just so precious! So small and _helpless_ I couldn't help myself! And so _trusting_!" Tyrian cackles.

"Shut up!!" Qrow is getting frantic, he doesn't have the time to fight this man not when Oscar is dying "You know he loves being _petted_ too! He likes to be praised" his smile twisting into something sinister. Qrow stutters at his words and Tyrian manages to land a solid blow and disengage Qrow's aura. His tail shifts excitedly as he goes back to Oscar, knowing the battle is won. "Tsk, tsk Branwen, so angry about the little bird. I didn't even get to tell you how delicious he sounds when he _screams._ "  _ ___Qrow knees wobbles. He didn't just say that did he? No Qrow must have heard him wrong "what...what did you just say?" Tyrian's tail wraps around Oscar, lifting him up off the ground so that Tyrian can get a hold of him - that smile still plastered on his face. " _His screams_! Agony really does bring out the best in my little bird, don't you think?" The huntsman narrows his eyes. "What did you do to him? What _have_ you've been doing to him all this time?!" Qrow's voice cracks, he grips his weapon tighter "Tell me you sick bastard!"

Tyrian thinks about how he can inflict the lowest of blows, and even though he hasn't actually done anything that degrading to the boy, the look on Qrow's face is just _priceless_. So, he leans over and licks the side of Oscar's face, all while keeping eye contact with Branwen " _Oh I think you can take a very good guess._ " Qrow drops to his knees his weapon slack in his hand While he was getting drunk and searching Oscar was being used in such a vial way Qrow hunches forward and wretches. Tyrian, cackling like a mad man and so focused on Qrow, doesn't even notice Yang's fist inches away from his face until it's too late at it comes square into contact with his nose.

Tyrian is sent flying, dropping Oscar a few feet away from him. 

RWBY and JNR surround Tyrian, blocking Tyrian's path to Oscar. Tyrian, nose thoroughly broken to the point where not even his Aura can help, is beginning to make his retreat. Qrow doesn't focus on any of that - and instead just stumbles to where Oscar had fallen. Qrow scrambles towards Oscar, once he's there he cradles his head in his lap "Kid! Kiddo! Oscar, are you still with us?" he's hyperventilating, they were fighting for so long and the toxin is still in him. Team RWBY runs after Tyrian, Ren and Nora went to find a doctor while Jaune stays with Qrow and tries to amplify Oscar's aura. Oscar isn't coherent by the time Ren and Nora come back with the police and a doctor, but Jaune is keeping Oscar alive through his semblance. 

When the doctor comes, having to stop himself from getting ill while explaining to the doctor that he thinks Oscar was _used_ and to _just please be careful with him._ Oscar is then put on a stretcher and Qrow is allowed to ride in the back alone with Oscar in the back of the ambulance. "Oz.." Oscar starts weakly. "Ozpin... He's the one who told me it wasn't right... He spoke to me.." he coughed. Qrow would nod and put his hand on his head, "Yeah? Well... I'm glad he did, kiddo. And I'm glad you listened." Oscar sniffles. "I didn't know.. I thought he was just some pitiful guy.. He said he was going to take me back to my farm and-and I almost left with a _s-stranger."_ Qrow just brushes his hair back, lets him get it out of his system. "Yeah.... But you _didn't_. You realized you were making a mistake and you _fought back_ and that's all that matters - you hear me Oscar?" Oscar nods, his own tears sliding down his face "Qrow.. If I left with him.. I don't know where I'd be or if he was actually going to take me home." 

"And you don't _need_ to know, not anymore. You just focus on staying awake and not giving the docs a hard time, okay? _You don't need to think about him anymore_ "  __Qrow assures him. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault" the younger boy sniffles. " _No it's not._ Now I don't want to hear that talk again, you got it kid? _None of this is your fault_ " the huntsman protests. 

Oscar nods once more, he gently grabs the older man's hand, things will be okay, not right now but things will get better in time.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
